Mr. Clumsy
Mr. Clumsy is the twenty-eighth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Dark Green *'Shape': Oval *'Gender': Male *'Family': Mr. Fussy (cousin), 8 other cousins and an aunt. *'Afflictions': Mr. Fussy (cousin), Little Miss Neat (Friend) *'Occupation': He can't decide *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Mr. Men and Little Misses *'Dislikes': Getting over with something *'Job': being clumsy *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub) Information *Mr. Clumsy is green with a yellow nose. *His hair and moustache are messed up. *He wears brown shoes, one is untied. *He lives in Australia. *He has 9 cousins, one of them is Mr. Fussy. Story Mr. Clumsy always breaks things or knocking things over. When he goes shopping, instead of taking one can, he knocks over the whole stack. On a farm, he falls into a puddle and goes home to take a bath. He falls into a linen basket. He falls out of a chair when he eats dinner. he has an accident before he goes to bed. International publications & translations Mr. Clumsy appears under the titles *''Monsieur Maladroit''(French) *''Don Desastre'' (Spanish) *''Meneertje Onhandig'' (Dutch) *''서툴러씨'' (Korean) *''呆呆先生'' (Taiwan) *''Ο Κύριος Αδέξιος'' (Greek) *''Unser Herr Tolpatsch'' (German) *''Hr. Hovsa'' (Danish) *''ぶきようくん'' (Japanese) *''Pan Gapa'' (Polish) *คุณเฟอะฟะ (Thai) Title of other Appearances this Character Appears In This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Fussy (he appears in this book before his own) *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Fun *Little Miss Brilliant *Little Miss Fabulous (with pink hair and then perfect hair like Mr. Fussy) *Little Miss Sparkle *Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming *Little Miss Neat Sees Spots *Mr. Impossible's Lesson *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn *Mr. Clumsy Head Butler *Mr. Uppity's Big House *Mr. Small's Big Dream (cameo, with no shoes) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (cameo) *Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault *Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain *The Christmas Letter (cameo) Trivia *In a Mario game called "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door", Mr. Clumsy is referenced when Mario steps on an elderly Toad's contact lens. The Toad yells,"Compansate me, Mr. Clumsy!!!" *In Little Miss Fabulous' book, he had pink hair and then perfect hair like Mr. Fussy. In the same book he is the only Mr. Man who copies Little Miss Fabulous. *His title 'Clumsiest Person in the World' could suggest that he is even more accident-prone than Mr. Bump. *He is slightly more round than Mr. Fussy in Mr. Fussy's book. *He doesn't interact much with Mr. Fussy outside Mr. Fussy's book. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Clumsy.jpg mr_clumsy1A.PNG MR-CLUMSY-2A.PNG|Whoops! Mr_Clumsy_3A.PNG Mr_Clumsy_4A.PNG|Crikey! I'm twice as clumsy as Mr. Bump mr-clumsy-5a.PNG Mr_clumsy_6a.PNG Mr-Clumsy_7A.png|He's a clumsy little fellow as I'm sure you've been told Clumsy1.png|First things first! See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Oval characters Category:Green characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Facial Hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Main characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives